Ouran HighSchool Host Club Character Descriptions
by awsmpup
Summary: Description of my OC characters for OHSHC


Character Descriptions

**Yeneeku**

Meaning: The pronunciation of unique in japanese. I thought it would look better than just unique

Love Interest: Tamaki

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5ft. 8in.

Hair: Rainbow colored (not dyed), straight but spiky, goes down to the middle of her back

Eyes: Gold

Personality: Like Tamaki's but with anger problems sometimes, mostly with the twins, and has parental problems

Love(s): Music, Dogs, Ramen, Her "Family"

Hate(s): Snobs, Bullies, People who upset a member or members of her "Family"

Best Friend: Joyu

Favorite Flower: Rose and Gardenia

Favorite Song(s): Hana to Chou no Serenade

Trivia: She considers all her friends as her "Family"

**Joyu**

Meaning: Actress in japanese. She is the most talented out of their entire cosplay group.

Love Interest: Kyoya

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5ft. 4in.

Hair: Pitch Black, straight, let down it goes to her waist but she usually has it in a high ponytail

Eyes: Red

Personality: Like Kyoya's but in more reserved with people other than Yuneeku

Love(s): Acting, Cats, Spicy Foods, Her friends

Hate(s): Showing emotions to anyone but Yuneeku, revealing clothes, not getting parts in shows

Best Friend: Yuneeku

Favorite Flower: Kennedia

Favorite Song(s): Return to the Sea

**Saisho**

Meaning: First in japanese. She is the first born.

Love Interest: Hikaru

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5ft. 7in.

Hair: Blood Red, straight and spiky, to her shoulders

Eyes: Ice Blue

Personality: Like Hikaru's but is more mature, only a _little_

Love(s): Pulling pranks, Designing outfits, Horses, Her friends, Her Sister

Hate(s): People that dislikes her designs, People who interrupt her pranks, People who hurt her Sister (_**SHE WILL KILL YOU**_)

Best Friend: Kekona

Favorite Flower: Rhododendron

Favorite Song(s): Kuro no Kyousoukyoku & Yami no Baroque

**Kekona**

Meaning: Second Born in Hawaiian. You will find out why her name is hawaiian and her sisters is japanese, it's not because of the note at the top either.

Love Interest: Kaoru

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5ft. 7in.

Hair: Blood Red, straight and spiky, to her shoulders

Eyes: Ice Blue

Personality: Like Kaoru but it less mature, only a _little_

Love(s): Copying her Sister, Making Outfits, Horses, Her friends, Her Sister

Hate(s): People who don't like the clothes she made, People who hurt her Sister, People who make fun of her for being the second born(_**SHE WILL GET HER SISTER TO KILL YOU**_)

Best Friend: Saisho

Favorite Flower: Lotus

Favorite Song(s): Kuro no Kyousoukyoku & Yami no Baroque

**Keki**

Meaning: Cake. She loves Cake, it's as simple as that.

Love Interest: Honey

Gender: Female

Age: 18 (in "Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club" I made a mistake with their ages and i can't fix it because my computers stupid, so use these ages please)

Height: 4ft. 8in.

Hair: Orange, straight, to her knees

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Like Honey but she's more deadly when she turns "black"

Love(s): Sweets (especially cake), Kuma-chan, Sleeping in, practicing all kinds of martial arts

Hate(s): When something happens to Kuma-chan or Pura, She doesn't have sweets, Being woken up early

Best Friend: Pura

Favorite Flower: Chrysanthemum

Favorite song(s): Birth of Love & Beautiful Wish

**Pura**

Meaning: Shorten from Purotekuta which is japanese for Protector. Pura sounds better than Puro so, yeah.

Love Interest: Mori

Gender: Female

Age: 18 (same as Keki)

Height: Few inches shorter than Mori

Hair: Black, spiky, and short so it's out of the way

Eyes: Black

Personality: Like Mori but more reserved

Love(s): Keki, Martial Arts, Protecting Keki, Anything that has to do with Keki

Hate(s): People that hurt Keki, Getting her hair wet

Best Friends: Keki

Favorite Flower: Eucalyptus

Favorite Song(s): Star Jewel & Piece of Love

**Hataro**

Meaning: Short for Hatarakimono which is japanese for hard worker. With an o instead of an a so it's more manly.

Love Interest: Haruhi

Gender: Female... Kidding it's Male

Age: 17

Height: 5ft. 7in.

Hair: Brown, short and spiky

Eyes: Honey

Personaliy: Like Haruhi but acts childish sometimes

Love(s): Being rewarded for working hard, Yuneeku (even though she is hard on him sometimes and keeps calling him baka instead of his name), Kana, His friends

Hate(s): Being made fun of for his intelligence, People who hurt his family

Best Friends: Kana and Yuneeka (Though he considers them his Mom and Sister instead of friends)

Favorite Flower: Carnation

Favorite Song(s): Resonance

Trivia: He is the only guy in their group of friends and he is also very protective of them

**Kana**

Meaning: I don't really know the meaning. Since she is their cosplay group manager, i was looking for the japanese word for boss. But I don't think Bosu fit her, so i just came up with a random word and Kana sounded good

Love Interest: Ryouji/Renka (yes I know about Renka's personality)

Gender: Female

Age: 34

Height: Few inches shorter than Ranka

Hair: Indigo, wavy, to inbetween her knee and ankle (I forgot what that's called)

Eyes: Purple

Personality: Clam, Protective of her "children", Hard working, Smart,

Love(s): Her "children", Hataro, "Ouran HighSchool Host Club"

Hate(s): People who hurt her "children"

Best Friends: Hataro (She is closer to him because he is the only guy. It's like what I call the "Children Theory", boys are closer to their moms and girls are closer to their dads)

Favorite Flower: Impatiens

Favorite Song(s): Before the Moment

Trivia: All of the teenagers are her "children" and she has never been married so she gets depressed and people mention to her about being single.


End file.
